The major objectives of the proposed research are to study the interactions of cariogenic bacteria with salivary secretions. Salivary components responsible for agglutination of dental pathogens will be isolated and the mechanism of binding to bacteria will be studied through the use of direct binding of radiolabeled agglutinins. Surface components of the organism under study will be isolated and purified and the ability of these components to bind to salivary agglutinins, and interfere with agglutination will be tested. Immobilized agglutinins will be studied for their ability to bind intact radiolabeled bacteria and isolated bacterial ligands will be tested for their ability to interfere with this reaction. Immobilized bacterial surface components will be studied for their ability to bind salivary agglutinins. Both agglutinins and bacterial surface components will be used as antigens to produce monoclonal antibodies by hydridoma technology. The antibodies produced will be used in attempts to interfere with adherence of oral bacteria to artificial pellicles composed of saliva and immobilized salivary agglutinins.